Vehicles, such as cars, are almost a necessity in our civilization, and their care and maintenance becomes equally vital to the civilization. Many of the services required for the maintenance of a car are routine, and functions, such as draining the crankcase of a car have been fairly well organized in most service stations. Crankcase draining is usually accomplished by the use a funnel-like receiver, positioned under a crankcase drain tap, for draining oil and residue into a storage container of any type.
Other functions such as the servicing of an automatic transmission, (where drainage plugs may not be provided), are more troublesome since they may require the removal of a bulky oil pan with the potential spillage of the oils or greases in the pan. This becomes a messy and unpleasant chore that may require two mechanics, and is usually overlooked by maintenance men. The standard funnels for collecting crankcase oils are too small to be of use here, and are otherwise inadequate.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide the combination of a work holder to support a portion of a car, such as the oil pan of an automatic transmission -- while it is being loosened or removed from a car -- and a catch pan substantially larger than the oil pan to catch any spillage from the oil pan during the process.